L'art d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Harry sort avec Drago, mais pour que cela soit officiel, il faut qu'il l'annonce à ses 2 meilleurs amis. HPDM.


Disclaimer : Ron appartient à J

**Disclaimer : Ron appartient à J.K. Rowling (qu'elle le garde), Harry aussi (qu'elle le garde), Hermione aussi (rend moi Hermione méchante), Dean aussi (qu'elle le garde) et Drago aussi (NON j'm'enfuis avec héhé, bien fait pour elle xD). **

**Je vais faire un sacrifice au Dieu des fanfiction : le Grand site , que tout le monde se prosterne et prie : « Merci de nous permettre de publier nos misérable fanfictions, slashmen ». **

**Bon pour ce qui se demande si j'ai pas pris de la drogue, je répond catégoriquement : NON. J'ai juste un peu trop écrit. Et le pire c'est que je continu. Bon, ce sera toujours la même chose, un ptit HPDM parce que je le vaux bien. **

« Harry ! Harry ! Eh, oh ! Harry ! Répond, je te parle !

-Hein ?! Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ron ?

-Il y a que ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'appelles, me répondit Hermione.

-Tu regardais la Fouine avec un air fasciné, fulmina Ron, l'air dégoûté.

-En parlant de Malefoy, je voulais vous dire quelque chose à son propos, me décidais-je.

-Je suis toute ouïe, me répondit Hermione curieuse.

-Euh, de même, renchérit Ron inquiet.

-Euh en fait, je... Moi et ... Nous ...

-Vas-y accouche, Harry !! S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Tiens, Dean, je devais justement te parler de ... de la ... du dernier match de Quiddith. Oui c'est ça.

-Harry James Potter !! Fulmina Hermione. Reviens ici, tout de suite !!

-Plus tard, Hermione, je dois parler à Dean.

-Mais oui bien sûr, et moi j'suis le Pape, murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe. »

Là, vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai fuis ? Tout simplement parce que moi et Malefoy ne nous haïssons plus autant qu'avant. Il n'y a que lui et moi qui sommes au courant et à vrai dire, j'en ai assez de cette situation. Je veux de l'officiel. Et Drago a accepté. Mais a une condition : que je le dise à Hermione et Ron. Hermione, ça va, elle comprendra, mais Ron, ça c'est sûr, il ne comprendra jamais. Mais bon, c'est ça, ou j'ai pas le droit à une relation officiel. Et je veux avoir une relation officielle, alors demi-tour, je m'excuse auprès de Dean, rejoins mes amis qui me regardent l'air un peu fâché et je lâche d'une toute petite voix tremblante et rapide :

« Je sors avec Malefoy. »

Voilà, je l'ai dit. Je crois que cette nouvelle leur a fait un choc, Ron me dévisage la bouche grande ouverte et Hermione n'est pas mieux. Elle commence tout de même :

« Depuis quand ?

-Trois mois.

-Comment ?

-Ca, je refuse d'en parler.

-Ok.

-Ron ? »

Pas de réponse, il a l'air encore sous le choc. Je le secoue un peu. Il semble s'éveiller de sa torpeur. Je sens un choc au niveau de ma mâchoire. Il vient de me donner un coup de poing. Je savais qu'il réagirait mal mais à ce point ... Hermione lui hurle de ne pas me frapper et d'être plus tolérant, que si je suis heureux, même si c'est avec Malefoy, il devrait s'en réjouir. Elle a raison et il le sait. Mais il m'hurle que je le dégoûte, que je ne suis qu'une sale tapette. J'encaisse en silence, je savais qu'il allait réagir comme ça. J'ai mal mais je ne le montre pas, je commence :

« C'est ça que tu penses de moi ? C'est ça que tu penses de ton meilleur ami ?

-Oui.

-Tout ça parce que, moi, je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui m'aime et avec qui je sors et que, toi, tu n'as jamais avoué tes sentiments à celle que tu aimais. Tu es pathétique. »

Il semble pris de remord à ces mots. Son visage est livide et il me demande de l'excuser. Je l'enlace pour lui prouver qu'on est toujours amis et lui murmure de tout dire à Hermione Il acquiesce silencieusement. Je souris. Finalement, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça. Maintenant, ce sera enfin officiel entre mon chéri et moi, les petites minettes arrêteront enfin de le draguer à tout bout de champs, enfin j'espère. Et à vrai dire, à ce moment précis, alors que je l'aperçois au bout de ce couloir et qu'il se tourne vers moi en me souriant, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Je cours au creux de ses bras, il me demande si je l'ai enfin dit, je réponds que oui. Il m'embrasse tendrement, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes en douceur avant de les caresser de façon plus appuyée. Je m'abandonne à ce baisé. Il rompt finalement le baiser avant de me murmurer au creux de mon oreille qu'il m'aime et à cet instant précis, je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine et je sais que jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un autant que lui.

Fin

**Et un OS en plus :D. Il vous a plu ? J'espère. Au fait j'ai lu les réponses du sondage que j'avais mis dans le 3****ème**** chapitre de « Harry » et donc vu que vous trouvez pas mon âge, j'ai bientôt 15 ans (le 15 octobre date importante à pas oublier) et je rentre en 2****nde**** option LV3 Espagnol. **

**Bon après ce petit racontage de life très intéressant, je vous précise que j'ai une fic' et un autre OS d'écrit et je vous conseille vivement d'aller y jeter un coups d'œil. **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

**Sebarrya.**


End file.
